Bleeding Love
by lolabunny1992
Summary: After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of 13. After years had passed she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of 18 surviving in a demon ruled world.
1. Chapter 1

* It was yet another clear day. In a clearing many demons were fighting one another within a grand forest. It seemed the "argument" was over territory that has been fought over between the 2 packs for awhile now. At the edge of the clearing appeared the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. A truly strong Taiyoukai in his right as he stood tall and proud watching the brawl and sensing the one attracting his attention nearby. It had been brought to his attention of a powerful being killing demons on his lands. Even messengers that report between his land and the others, though of course that's not what interested him about this being. The rumor that caught his attention on the matter was that it was 1 mere human woman causing such trouble.

He looked by his side, there stood a young human girl by the name of Rin and a imp demon known as Jaken who was well known as Sesshoumaru's servant. He was still unsure of why he even kept the human girl around, nor why he even bothered to save her. She ended up being rather loyal, a very cheerful and chipper child. So filled with life as where Jaken was quite the stressed out babysitter. Always disciplining her on what she should or shouldn't do, calling her troublesome and a nuisance. He looked forward at the demons fighting and thinking little of the ones he could actually see. He was more concerned about this mystery woman causing mischief on his land and felt he should wait for this being to come into view instead of seeking her out further. He could easily sense her presence nearby, however the fighting demons sensed his presence of course being unable to ignore it *

Demon Pack Leader 1: It's the Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshoumaru

Demon Pack Leader 2: Killing him will give us the power over the entire Western Lands " * As they started to advance towards the demon lord he merely looked at them coldly, his eyes could be described as golden ice. He moved so fast all you had time to see was a streak of white and wisps of neon green. Sesshoumaru landed in the middle of the clearing as every demon lay dead in the dirt behind him. As Rin and Jaken began their senseless compliments towards him he looked ahead as a jewel shard was falling in the air from a demon he himself had slain. He watched it get caught into the hand of a very beautiful woman as she stood there at the end of the clearing.

She looked at the shard then closed her eyes as the sun shined into them brightly. He looked at her for a moment as her eyes were closed. She looked exactly like Inuyasha's dead wench, the woman wore the exact same kimono. So the woman causing havoc was a priestess. Question was why was this woman on his territory, she wasn't one he was familiar with in any of the human villages that settled on his lands. She opened her eyes then looked at him. He then became alil confused at the expression she then gave him though naturally being the prideful demon lord he was he didn't show it. She smiled at him with a warm smile but that's not what confused him or caught his attention. It was her eyes, they were a gorgeous pink as if they were the sacred jewel themselves, and they held kindness towards him, a demon *

?: Good afternoon " * He simply looked at her more coldly. Her voice was certainly beautiful, also alot like the dead priestess' voice but kinder and more sweet * " I hope you didn't have interest in this jewel shard " * He looked at the shard in her hand then back at her as she continued to smile warmly at him. He then heard Rin speaking to Jaken in whispers though of course they thought that he could not hear them *

Rin: Master Jaken, that is a very beautiful lady

Jaken: She is nothing compared to a demon woman " * Sesshoumaru looked the woman over again and then at her eyes. Clearly this woman was not Inuyasha's dead priestess, so then who was she. She didn't have the scent of graveyard soil, but her scent was certainly one he's never came across before. The closest similar scent was Inuyasha's living wench, the girl from another time *

Sesshoumaru: No, I did not " * She smiled alil more brightly which he didn't understand how it was possible. She was certainly a pure being though he was certain that her being a priestess, she should be ready to kill every and all demons. Something wasn't right about her *

?: Good, I'm glad. I was worried I'd have to fight you for it " * She took out a small jar and put the shard in it where many other shards laid. So she was collecting jewel shards, was that her reason of being on his lands? She was certainly interesting as her smile turned less bright and to a more kind and gentle smile. Just as he was about to ask her who she was a familiar group to him appeared to the side of the clearing. Both the woman and himself looked at the group to see Inuyasha and his pesky little friends *

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru " * He looked at Sesshoumaru with a glare of hatred and looked ready for a fight and the woman looked at the group with a curious look, until she saw the youngest girl. The girl looked at Sesshoumaru and the ones he came with behind him then at the woman and her eyes seemed confused then widened in shock and recognition. The woman winced at that and looked at Kagome with a empty expression *

?: ' Aw shit ' * Inuyasha looked at the woman and his eyes went shocked then to cautious, until Kagome called out a name *

Kagome: K-kioko? " * The woman looked at her blankly then smiled politely. Sesshoumaru watched the woman and saw her smile was forced as she smiled at the younger girl from the future. She looked at the others in Kagome's group but mostly the girl herself as the woman continued to force her fake smile *

Kioko: Hello Kagome. I see you've grown quite a bit, though that's to be expected after years of not seeing you " * Kagome's eyes teared up and looked at Kioko in conflict as the group including Sesshoumaru looked at the woman in curiousity and confusion. Inuyasha took a step closer talking to Kagome and spoke in a comforting tone *

Inuyasha: Kagome you know her " * Kagome nodded then smiled a sad smile at the woman before her. Kagome was certain now that it was her, her hair was longer, she was older and taller as well but her eyes can't be imitated no matter what trickery was out there *

Kagome: Yes. Her name is Kioko Higurashi, she's my big sister " * Everyone in her group looked shocked, looking from her to Kioko as Sesshoumaru looked at the girl then the woman. He supposed it was possible then again it was rather a small world if it were true. Sesshoumaru however could sense that the woman wasn't very thrilled to see Inuyasha's wench. The woman's smile slightly fell as she looked at Inuyasha, thinking of her best friend *

Kioko: You must be Inuyasha, Kikyo has spoken of you " * Everyone became more intrigued the remark and even more shocked that Kagome's sister was even associated with Kikyo *

Kagome: Kioko... you know Kikyo

Kioko: Indeed I do. She's my best friend and I'm wandering the country side in search of jewel shards for her " * Inuyasha looked at Kioko in surprise and Kagome didn't know what to say. Kioko looked back at Sesshoumaru and gave another kind smile * " Now then if none of you mind I must be on my way. It was nice meeting you " * Sesshoumaru quickly darted for her and went to grab her till she moved, barely quick enough to get out of his reach and jumped back away from him. The group looked at him and Kioko in cautious alert. She stood up straight again and looked at him with a confused expression * " I'm guessing it's safe to assume you have unfinished business with me. What is it I may do for you... Sesshoumaru was it " * Suddenly Jaken began to yell at Kioko which Sesshoumaru ignored, keeping his eyes on the woman before him. This human woman actually managed to evade him, that's certainly gained his interest again *

Jaken: HOW DARE YOU?! HE IS LORD SESSHOUMARU TO YOU GIRL! " * Kioko looked at him in slight surprise then a kind smile back on her face as she looked at the man before her. She would easily admit the man was stunning. She had indeed heard of him amongst her travels and from Kikyo but what they forgot to tell her was he was absolutely handsome. His long silver hair, amazing stature and grace, a very handsome face, but the most astonishing was his eyes, a pure gold like nothing she's ever seen *

Kioko: So you're Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord of the Western Lands, a true Taiyoukai. It's certainly an honor to meet such a strong demon " * He was even more confused but again showed nothing. She was praising him, why? She was a priestess she had no business complimenting him. She noticed his left arm missing and began walking towards him slowly showing her hands to him * " Now I know I must be very mysterious and I don't expect you to trust me but it's a fight you want am I right? If so, I don't feel right fighting you when your lacking an arm so I'm going to regrow it for you if you're ok with that "* He looked at her more coldly. How could a human regenerate a demon's arm? It must have been some sort of trick but he wanted to see the woman's actions, she highly intrigued him and so he allowed her to stand close to him, he sensed no threat from her after all. She looked up at him and smiled before rolling up his sleeve to see where his arm discontinued *

Inuyasha: What are you doing you idiot?! Don't fix his arm he'll just kill you " * She looked back at Inuyasha and smiled politely. He was certainly as energetic as Kikyo had described him but seemed somewhat annoying to her *

Kioko: Then I assume this was your doing. He can try to kill me if he wants " * She turned back to Sesshoumaru who looked at her coldly and the others looked at her amazed and confused. She was certainly a different kind of person to just walk up to Sesshoumaru with no fear at all then smile at him as if he were a kind man. Sango began whispering to Miroku which the rest of the group could hear *

Sango: I know he hates humans but don't you think he seems alil different with her standing there " * Miroku looked to see the woman observing Sesshoumaru's arm and how they looked standing by one another *

Miroku: Are you suggesting he is having a tryst with her " * Sango looked at him blushing and angry then punched him in the back of the head *

Sango: No you idiot " * The woman looked at it with a slight sad smile. It looked like it must have been extremely painful healing as it did. Kioko looked at Sesshoumaru with a curious expression wondering how he could have possibly tolerated it and came to the conclusion being a demon must have had it's perks before looking back down at the arm. She then got a pouch out of her kimono sleeve and pulled out a purple cherry blossom and looked at Sesshoumaru again only with a sympathetic smile * " Now then Lord Sesshoumaru. This may hurt a bit but I assure you it's no trick so please try to bare through it " * He merely looked at her unfazed and she smiled more kindly at him then put the cherry blossom at the end of his arm and it began to glow purple. He started looking at the girl suspiciously as the pain began, she only paid attention to the cherry blossom as her expression showed concentration. As it glowed she could see Sesshoumaru's arm slowly regenerate and he looked at it with his eyes widening *

Sango: She's actually doing it, but how

Rin: Lord Sesshoumaru your arm is coming back! " * After another moment passed the cherry blossom disintergrated once his arm was finished. She looked at him kindly yet cautious and then looked back at his arm. She took her hand and touched his forearm to feel if the muscles were responsive. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened being able to feel her touch and immediately out of surprise and reflex he went to hit her away. She ducked then jumped back away from him in surprise then smiled at him *

Kioko: Better huh? " * Inuyasha and the others looked at Sesshoumaru surprised at he looked at his newly regenerated arm and then looked at the girl with a deadly smirk and eyes of vicious intent *

Inuyasha: YOU IDIOT! " * He went to rush over to Kioko to help protect her til Kioko looked at him with a stern look which made him freeze where he stood *

Kioko: Stay away, I knew he wanted to fight in the first place I don't need your help " * She looked at the man again as she observed him. She could feel the excitement in fighting him especially after hearing so highly of him. She grabbed her pouch and pulled out 2 black cherry blossoms. One turned into a black bow that looked exactly like Kikyo's and the other into a black quiver with black arrows. She got out an arrow and got her weapons aimed at the demon lord as her expression turned emotionless * " I'm ready when you are, Lord Sesshoumaru


	2. Chapter 2

* She stood there watching him, waiting for him to move. She also kept her guard up towards the group further away from her to her right. Lord Sesshoumaru, he was certainly a demon who expects respect to his mere presence and she couldn't help but wonder why he was even interested in fighting her. She didn't recall causing him any ill-will. Suddenly he lunged forward with a bright neon green glow around his hands. She quickly shot her black arrow at him which he easily evaded. She quickly moved and his hand went past her head and in that moment she looked into his eyes up close and he did the same, in that very moment time seemed to have been in slow motion

His eyes were absolutely gorgeous pools of gold that she almost hesitated to lose sight of as where he looked into her eyes. He didn't understand how a human's eyes could look so beautiful and with such depth. He's usually only seen such eyes in the wisest of demons that have lived for centuries. She ducked and got on her hands to kick him in the stomach but he took a step back making her miss. She flipped back away from him while quickly getting her pouch of cherry blossoms and taking her priestess shirt off to reveal a black tube top that stopped at her waist. Her kimono top hung from her hips as the sleeves were tucked into the kimono as not to get dirty from dragging on the ground. She then tied the pouch of cherry blossoms to her right hip as to be able to access them much easier.

Kioko looked at Sesshoumaru emotionless and in thought as Miroku and Inuyasha stared at her, completely shocked at her revealing so much skin. Sesshoumaru looked at her in observation, she had no marks on her. He looked at her eyes and saw nothing which inwardly surprised him, this woman was becoming more and more interesting for a human. If she had killed and harmed as many demons as he's heard then of course there would be scars or injuries on her body and as far as he could see there were none.

Kioko: Don't tell me a demon lord is easily distracted by the mere body of a woman. I didn't hear of you being such a lowly perverse being " * He looked at her sternly at the remark. He will admit she certainly had a body any woman would beg for, demon or otherwise, but he wasn't distracted by it. She got her bow and took an arrow out of the quiver that laid on the ground, her eyes never leaving him. She stood straight and aimed her next arrow. She knew full well he wasn't observing her as a woman but observing her as an enemy, for any abnormalities or weaknesses. However she just couldn't help but want to rile him up alil bit. She was a human after all, though not uncommon for demons to use human women for their bodies, she was certain by his mere aura that he had more pride and royal nature then to do such shameful acts *

Jaken: Get her me lord! Show this human wench what for " * She glanced over at Jaken for a moment then the little girl by his side. The moment she did, Sesshoumaru launched forward again and she looked at him in time to shoot her arrow at him and graze his shirt sleeve, the arrow landing 3 feet away beside the first. He went to use his poison whip on her but she used her bow to evade it and her bow was immediately melted to being useless. He began attempting to slice her with his poison claws but she continued to evade them dodging them being unable to do much of anything else. She looked at him and smiled kindly then used her right hand to reach into her pouch of cherry blossoms and pulled out a dark blue one. She used her left hand to push him back as hard as she could in the chest causing him to slide back a good yard or 2. He was then looking at her wife eyed, surprised at her strength.

From her scent he could sense she was human so how did she hold enough strength to make him skid backwards. She smiled at him kindly then she began to glow purple as she used her purification powers on the blue cherry blossom in her hand. Everyone looked at her in amazement and confusion until they saw a rosary come out of the cherry blossom, but not just any rosary. Sesshoumaru glared at her, threatening her and daring her to even try it *

Kioko: From your expression, I take it you know what this is " * She should have expected as much, seeing as how Inuyasha had the same sort of rosary. However the one in her hand had dark blue beads instead of purple, it had a slightly different affect then Inuyasha's. She knew even attempting this on him might have been a wasted effort but for some reason she felt she was now responsible for him after restoring his arm. She could hear the group whispering but was unable to make out a single word, however Sesshoumaru could but he didn't let his eyes leave from the woman before him.

She closed her eyes and quickly began her chant, the beads beginning to glow in response and in that moment he sped forward ready to take her head. The beads shot forward at him as he began to zigzag and getting closer by the moment. She then opened her eyes to look at his and he felt himself freeze, hesitating at the last moment. He saw something in her eyes that made him stop, though he didn't understand why it would at all faze him. Loneliness and pure sadness, it made him just stop where he stood. He looked at her with his normal cold expression as the beads began connecting around him and she just looked at his left arm outstretched towards her, his hand an inch away from her neck ready to kill.

He then immediately felt pain around his wrists and ankles and looked to see black shadow like shackles around his wrists that glowed with her purifying aura. Connected to the shackles were chains that led behind him which he followed them to see the chains coming from the now 2 shadowy arrows behind him that missed him from earlier in the fight. The beads were immediately connected around his neck and she looked back into his eyes when he looked back at her. Her expression was empty and her eyes were soft and gentle towards him which made him slightly even more angry then he was already getting. He stood up straight, causing the chains on his ankles and wrists disappear, and looked at her coldly but couldn't help feeling even more intrigued with her. She smiled at him and looked at him in apology which he immediately disregarded *

Kioko: Heel " * The beads began to glow and suddenly he felt immense amount of pain as the beads surged him with a magnified purification. As it shocked him with purification a foot long dark blue shadow chain appeared, attached to the rosary and it was extremely heavy causing Sesshoumaru to be forced to the ground enough for the chain to touch the dirt. She couldn't help but feel bad knowing that the man's pride had to be hurting to be lowered to her feet. She bent down and looked at him with apology, no smile on her face * " With this around your neck whenever I say that word this will be the result. I promise not to abuse such a power and that as soon as I see fit I will take it off. If you don't feel like waiting your more than welcomed to try and kill me to take it off yourself. What you do from here is up to you " * She stood up and looked at the young girl and imp demon then at the group further away from her. She looked straight at Kagome with a sad smile, Kagome looked back at her with an emotionless expression *

Sango: She actually did it...

Inuyasha: Keh Sesshoumaru hesitated

Miroku: Question is why " * Kagome began walking slowly towards Kioko and the others watched after her as Sesshoumaru began to rise and stand looking at the woman with an absolute icy cold glare. Kagome stopped in front of Kioko and looked at her sister, she was actually a little taller then her so she had to look up at Kioko *

Kagome: You've been gone a very long time " * Kagome's expression turned sad and Kioko couldn't help but feel alil guilty *

Kioko: Indeed I have. It's been 5 years, you should be 15 by now " * Sesshoumaru could sense that Kioko's aura was disturbed as he watched her * " It's time for me to go. I still have alot of ground to cover before nightfall " * Kioko looked at Kagome for an extra moment before she went to return from where she came but was stopped when she felt her wrist being grabbed. She immediately looked to see Kagome was the one who stopped her *

Kagome: Wait, why not travel with us " * There it was, Sesshoumaru felt the disturbance surge and was merely waiting to see the results as he thought of his own situation. Kioko looked at Kagome with soft eyes yet a stern expression as she stood there looking into Kagome's conflicted eyes *

Kioko: Are you sure that's what you want Kagome? Do you realize what you're asking? " Kioko took back her wrist in a cold action and that's when everyone could feel the awkward tension between the 2 sisters. After a moment Kagome nodded at Kioko with a fake smile that Kioko could see right through but returned it, unable to deny her little sister even after 5 years had passed since Kioko last laid eyes on her * " If your certain then I don't see the harm, but I think it best to talk to your friends. I don't think it's right to just tag along and not discuss it with them " Kagome looked back at her friends then at Kioko again and nodded. Kagome went back to her group as Kioko stood there watching after Kagome with an empty expression.

She remembered Sesshoumaru behind her yet made no movement to look at him. She had to imagine he was angry and if he wanted to take her down now would be the time to do so yet he just stood there waiting and watching the situation. That's when the little girl and imp demon of Sesshoumaru's party came up to him and the girl was looking at Kioko with admiration. Kioko looked at the girl and smiled a beautiful and warm smile. As much as she had heard about Sesshoumaru it was a mystery to see him with a human girl as company. She looked at Sesshoumaru with a kind smile as he looked at her with his usual cold facade *

Kioko: What will you be doing Lord Sesshoumaru? Your welcome to join me if you see fit " * He just glared at her in threat of her speaking anymore then she has to him already and she felt alil uneasy but was confused as to why. She looked back at the little girl only to smile warmly again and bent down to her level. The girl reminded Kioko of Kagome when they were younger * " I'm sorry, I haven't caught your name. I'm Kioko " * The girl seemed to beam and spoke loudly in excitement at Kioko aknowledging her and Kioko couldn't help but melt * ' Definitely cuter then when Kagome was a child '

Rin: My name is Rin! It's very nice to meet you Lady Kioko " * Kioko couldn't help but give a small laugh and it made Rin bright up even more *

Kioko: Just Kioko is fine, Rin. Your an awfully lovely young lady and so pretty. How old are you dear?" * Rin slightly blushed which caught Sesshoumaru's attention. He's never seen that expression on Rin's face before and he was surprised *

Rin: I am 8 years of age " * Kioko smiled at her excitement *

Kioko: My my, aren't you quite the big girl? I'm a mere 10 years older then you

Rin: Really!? I hope I grow up to be as beautiful as you by then Kioko " * Kioko put a hand on Rin's head and smiled kindly with her eyes closed *

Kioko: Thank you Rin that is very sweet. I'm certain you'll be far more beautiful than me when your my age " * Kioko stood up straight and looked down at Jaken still smiling * " I can only assume your Jaken

Jaken: That's Master Jaken to you, human wench! " * Her kind smile didn't falter but turned sinister as her eyes turned devious *

Kioko: Do you honestly think you just deserve that title rolling off my tongue, imp? " * His skin seemed to have turned a paler green and his eyes turned to saucers at her devious expression. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but find it secretly amusing of her making Jaken squirm. He's never really seen the lil demon get so intimidated by a human. Kagome finished talking with her friends and turned to get ready to talk to Kioko to see she was facing Sesshoumaru, Kioko's back to her. Kioko's hair was down so you couldn't see much of her body from behind which Kagome noted as she got closer to her. Kioko turned to face Kagome sensing her coming closer and her back now faced Sesshoumaru again. Kagome stopped a foot away from Kioko and smiled a fake kind smile as Kioko merely looked at Kagome with a gentle smile *

Kagome: They agreed to allow you to join us, so will you? " * Kioko honestly wasn't expecting the group to agree to her presence. She didn't really know how she felt on the matter but sensed the others staring at her as she looked down at her little sister. She merely closed her eyes as her smile didn't falter with her reply *

Kioko: Very well, if your friends are truly fine with me then I don't see a problem " * Kagome nodded with what seemed like strained excitement. Kioko looked over her shoulder with a far kinder and sweet smile at the demon lord behind her. He looked down at her with his normal expression, unfazed * " I'm interested to know what you will do from here, Lord Sesshoumaru. It was an honor to meet you, I hope to see more of you " * With that she faced the Inu-gang and walked towards them with a feminine stride as you passed by Kagome who followed after her. She stopped before the group and smiled kindly at them as they looked at her with expressions of their own. They all looked behind her at Sesshoumaru and his party for a moment before turning to head out and get back to their travels with Kioko joining them.

Sesshoumaru watched Kioko getting further and further away as they walked away. With the rosary around his neck he was slightly connected with this mysterious woman, yet it didn't prevent him from doing as he wished nor did she have the intention to force him to linger near her. From what he could tell she was merely trying to make sure he didn't cause any trouble and though she just met him she seemed to trust he wouldn't. If she was just walking away, allowing him to make his own choices as if he were truly as free as he was not too long ago then she obviously had no intentions of controlling him as Inuyasha's living wench did with Inuyasha. She was certainly interesting and didn't seem to be trying any trickery towards him or his party.

He looked down at Rin who was also watching Kioko walk away. It certainly surprised him how reactive she was to Kioko. Rin was usually very cautious with other humans yet went right up to Kioko as if she was familiar with the woman. He looked back at the retreating group and felt it was best to follow his instincts decisions. One foot after the other he began following the group, following her, as Rin and Jaken followed behind him confused on his decision to follow after the group ahead *


	3. Chapter 3

* It had been about 2 hours since I had join Kagome's little group. I noticed almost immediately that Sesshoumaru was following us and I couldn't help but inwardly smile. I listened to Kagome trying to talk to me about nothing in particular as the others walked silently, obviously feeling awkward with my presence. I wondered if it was truly alright for me to join them, I didn't even know if she begged them and they just caved to shut her up. I looked over my shoulder at Sesshoumaru and his party following behind alil whiles away. I admit I wondered why he was following me. A demon of his caliber, lord or not, he was not defenseless with the necklace I placed on him. I made it clear I would not abuse it and I honestly don't really understand why I put it on him in the first place. I looked at Kagome and stopped and so did everyone else. I guess they really were on edge with my presence *

Kioko: Kagome, if you don't mind I need a moment " * I turned and walked off to the side of the road and over a hill where no one could see me, but naturally not before checking to see if Sesshoumaru had stopped as well. I couldn't help but smile when I noted that he did and was watching me. I went over the hill and once out of sight I began putting my kimono shirt back on, it really was improper to walk around half naked especially in the feudal era. Once my shirt was back on I undid my hair and let it loose, I didn't mind having it up but if I had a chance to wear it down why wouldn't I? I took out a white cherry blossom and pushed my spiritual aura into it to have a hairband come out of the petal. It was as red as my kimono pants and I couldn't help but smile, happy to have a chance to wear the hairband and look like the girl I was. I set it into my hair and put everything away before I walked back over the hill to see everyone now staring at me * _( Chap 2.1 )_

**- Normal POV -**

* Everyone stood there staring at her and she couldn't seem to understand exactly why. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo looked at her with their mouths open in awe. Kagome looked at her in pure surprise as did Sango and Rin. However Sesshoumaru was the most intrigued. He was not expecting for her to come back looking even more captivating, especially for a human woman. He regained his composure after a moment and began walking closer to the group, confused on the want to get a closer look at her. Kioko looked at him and smiled as she walked back down the hill and stood beside Sango.

Sesshoumaru stood about 2 feet away from her as she looked at him and walked over to be about a foot away. She looked down at Rin at his side and smiled at her warmly which added to her beauty. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin to see her smile brightly back at Kioko in enchantment. He looked back at Kioko who looked at him again with her kind smile as she looked him in the eye. She couldn't believe how handsome he truly was and couldn't get over the eyes he held. Sango and the others looked at the 2 and Sango couldn't help but slightly blush at how beautiful both Sesshoumaru and Kioko were, even more so in each other's presence *

Kioko: I'm glad to see you've decided to join us. I hope you're not too upset with me over the rosary " * He just stared at her unchanged and she couldn't help but feel alil subconscious at his constant staring. She figured he wasn't going to speak to her so she just turned around and continued to walk. While walking she spoke to the group about all kinds of things they had gone through in their travels and she began to feel alil more welcomed with them talking to her. Up ahead a village came into view and the group hoped to have a nice place to sleep. As they walked into the village however Kioko saw the awful glares and looks the villagers were giving the demons of the group and upon entering further into the village they began hearing a ruckus up ahead. Not long they noticed a small demon child scared to death and crying running towards them with many villagers running after him. Everyone stopped but Kioko who walked a few steps ahead of them glaring up ahead and got out her cherry blossoms. She aimed a normal arrow up ahead as her black bow was positioned perfectly to her wishes. Everyone's first thought was she was aiming at the demon child and began to panic. That was until Kioko shot at the group of villagers to stop their assault and the child kept running.

The demon child realized what Kioko had done so he ran to behind Kioko and hid behind her legs clinging to her kimono pants in fear. She glared more harshly at the group of villagers chasing the child and was at the ready to shoot any one of them who spoke out of turn. The others watched in awe, they weren't expecting her to aim at the villagers and were conflicted if they should still stop her *

Kioko: What do you think you're doing to this child " * The villagers looked at her confused that she was even asking and shocked that she was defending the young one clinging to her for dear life *

Villager 1: It's a demon!

Villager 2: Yes we caught it stealing food and trying to take our water. It's a thief and should die" * She shot at the second villager which sliced his arm and had another arrow already aimed and at the ready. Sesshoumaru was surprised she even did it as were the others. A human priestess defending a demon child and ready to kill humans in defense of said child. He knew she was interesting but this was a whole new level of interesting *

Kioko: . Of course he will steal food, it's hungry. He's got to eat to survive and he obviously felt he had no choice other than to steal, or is it you prefer him to devour you instead

Villager 3: Why are you defending a demon, you're a priestess aren't you?

Villager 1: Yea and why are you traveling with a group of vile demons " * She noticed their heated glares turn to Sesshoumaru which for some reason upset her. She shot at the first villager and struck him in the shoulder with a glare that made the villagers freeze *

Kioko: Just cause they are demons doesn't mean in the slightest that they are impure. In fact, I've met humans that were far more tainted and vile than any demon I've come across. I'll do as I see fit and will have no obligation to answer to anyone for any reason other than my desire to do so. If you look at anyone in my group with such distaste, I'll have no problems with shooting you in the eyes to fix your seeing problems " * They looked at her in fear and began to back away staring at her * " Now be gone and leave this child be, before I change my mind in sparing any of you " * Without a seconds hesitation they all turned and bolted away yelling idle threats towards her.

She put her bow and arrows away then turned to smile warmly and kind at the child. She bent down to be more at his level as the child wiped it's eyes from crying, obviously scared to death. She helped wipe away his tears and couldn't help but feel upset for the boy. He looked at her and she nearly melt at the boys innocent big green eyes *

Kioko: Hello little one my name is Kioko, and who are you " * The boy looked at her in slight fear but seemed to trust her enough to reply *

?: My name is R-Riku " * She smiled at him more kindly as Rin and Shippo walked over to meet the young boy *

Kioko: What a great name Riku " * She smiled at him as the other 2 introduced themselves. Rin and Shippo looked at Riku as they smiled at him and he seemed to be more at ease with Kioko now that he understood she wasn't going to cause him harm * " Tell me, why are you all the way out here in human territory? Where are your parents " * He looked at Kioko's worried expression towards him and seemed to sadden at the questions *

Riku: I got lost and separated from mommy and daddy in the forest " * He pointed at the forest where the group had originally came from and Kioko's smile slightly faltered. It was a highly infested forest with many demons and didn't blame the boy for going to the human village. The humans probably seemed less monstrous, then again he wasn't very familiar with human nature. She looked back at him and her smile regained it's former warmth and she let her hand out towards him *

Kioko: Then why don't I take you home where you belong Riku " * Riku looked at her in what seemed to be deep conflict but she patiently waited for his decision. She may have been a human but she knew her eyes were anything but normal for a human let alone a priestess. Riku after a couple more moments took Kioko's hand and she smiled more brightly. She picked him up and held him in her arms and he cuddled close to her feeling safe enough to do so. Sesshoumaru was confused, she was now offering to take the demon child home after threatening humans in the child's defense. For a human let alone a priestess it was completely unheard of. She looked at the group as she began to speak * I'll be taking this child home. You can go ahead and I'll catch up

Sango: Kioko there are many demons in that forest are you sure you want to go alone

Kioko: I'll be fine alone, I promise I'll catch up after I take Riku home " * Kioko began making her way back to the forest and the others watched after her. Sesshoumaru watched after her as well then after a moment looked down at Jaken and Rin *

Sesshoumaru: Jaken, you will watch Rin and stay with Inuyasha's group until I return

Jaken: What!? But me lord, why are you leaving us here with these wretched humans and a disgusting half-breed " * Rin pushed him away and looked at Sesshoumaru excitedly *

Rin: Please take care Lord Sesshoumaru " * He looked at Rin for another moment as she seemed to be rather overjoyed of him leaving yet turned to follow after Kioko as she was beginning to disappear towards the forest. It didn't take her long to realize he was following her and after a few moments she stopped and looked back at him with a kind smile, allowing him to catch up alil more. Why was he following her? What was it about her that was drawing him to follow her presence even after only meeting her earlier that afternoon? She turned back around to continue her way as her and Riku spoke.

It had now been 5 hours and it the sun was now setting. Riku was now asleep in Kioko's arms and the entire time not a word was spoken between Kioko and Sesshoumaru. She merely continued trying to track any leads to Riku's parents as Sesshoumaru watched her. He then caught a scent that seemed to be alot like the boy's and came to a stop. Kioko sensing him no longer moving had stopped to look back at him confused. She saw him standing there staring to his left with no expression to answer her confusion *

Kioko: Sesshoumaru " * He was slightly surprised how softly her voice said his name though he wasn't very happy about the lack of title in it. He looked at her to see her confused expression yet eyes filled with concern for him and he merely looked back at where he was facing. She looked in the same direction then decided to follow her intuition and go that direction. The moment she began to go that way Sesshoumaru was following her again and they began hearing a water fall. More time had passed before they eventually came across a clearing with a magnificent lake within it and a waterfall flowing into it. She then heard the growling and looked to see the 2 giant otter demons *

Male Demon: What do you think your doing here? This isn't exactly in the way of a humans path " * As she turned to them the 2 could see Riku in her arms and immediately the female demon became submissive towards Kioko *

Female Demon: Riku! " * The male demon looked at Kioko more angrily at the sight of Riku in her arms. Riku seemed to stir and began to awaken at the sudden outbursts and looked to see the 2 demons before Kioko, immediately recognizing them *

Riku: Mommy! Daddy! " * Kioko smiled kindly and gently set Riku down as he bolted towards his parents crying. His mother quickly hugged him closely as Riku's father seemed to keep a guarded look towards her and Sesshoumaru which she couldn't blame him. She smiled towards the demon then bowed in respect and farewell. As she began to turn to leave she was immediately stopped by Riku who looked at her as she looked back at him * " Thank you so much Mistress Kioko " * She smiled more warmly at him *

Kioko: Just Kioko and it was an honor, Riku. I hope to meet you again someday and I hope your far more careful in your travels next time " * He nodded and she looked at the parents again, the smile unchanged * " He's a good boy you raised him wonderfully. I wish you both well and a good night now that your son is home " * She turned and walked away without another word and Sesshoumaru merely watched the family's reunion for another moment before following her.

She was certainly different from any human or priestess he had ever met. As they walked the sky was darkening and all he could do was look at her back as she walked. She herself couldn't stop thinking of the man who was walking behind her. He hasn't said a single word to her and she figured it wasn't as an insult that it had to be his nature but she wish he would say something regarding the situation he was now in. She had also been quite curious on his decision to travel with her and the Inu-gang. They made it back on the path back to the village and once they were nearly there she stopped.

Sesshoumaru stopped as well looking at her emotionless as she turned to him with a curious expression. She turned to fully face him, with her hands at her sides. She didn't want him to think she was up to any tricks. Yet when it came to her ready to ask him a question she wondered if she even should, she wasn't expecting him to answer anything even if she did. When she was about to turn back around, she stopped hearing him beginning to speak *

Sesshoumaru: Why did you bother helping that demon child " * She looked at him blankly then smiled kindly at his question *

Kioko: Why wouldn't I? Just cause he was a demon didn't make him evil, child or not

Sesshoumaru: You still had no obligation to do so

Kioko: It was the right thing to do, that poor boy was scared half to death. I don't care of someone's race, it makes absolutely no difference to me what you are. It's who you choose to be that defines you " * He seemed to ponder on her words obviously never having someone tell him such things before * " Sesshoumaru, why is it you followed me. You've had the opportunity to kill me this entire time, so why haven't you " * That was a good question, why didn't he have the wish to kill her. Yes he didn't like her she was a disgusting lowly human. With her putting the rosary on him wouldn't it make him want to kill her all the more *

Sesshoumaru: I do not owe you an answer " * She looked at him alil surprised then went back to smiling kindly *

Kioko: Fair enough " * She turned to continue walking back to the village but before she took a single step she looked back at Sesshoumaru over her left shoulder * " I suppose that means I don't owe you any either " * He glared at her as she faced forward and began walking to the village. He merely followed behind her silently, unable to help thinking she was definitely interesting *


End file.
